


Carta para mí desde el 2015

by Hessefan



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si quería entender lo que el Tsuna del futuro le había escrito, eso solo podía respondérselo el Tsuna del presente. Seguía sin figurárselo, sin embargo las cartas parecían ser la prueba suficiente, una muy estremecedora y temida. No tenía intenciones de lastimar a nadie, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de querer evitarlo. Tragó saliva, pensar así del décimo era... inmoral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carta para mí desde el 2015

Tal vez esto lo hizo el destino.  
Tu sexto sentido sueña conmigo.  
Sé que pronto estaremos unidos,  
Sé que pronto estaré en tu camino.

[ _Colgado en tus manos_ , Carlos Baute]

* * *

**(…)**

* * *

Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero había sido más fuerte que él. Suponía que no debía ser el único en la base con ese cosquilleo imperioso por hurgar en las pertenencias ajenas.

He ahí el punto que lo sumía en una dura dicotomía. Comprendía que esos objetos no eran suyos, pero como le había dicho al décimo cuando abrió la maleta de su "yo" del futuro: no tenía nada de malo porque técnicamente sí era sus pertenencias. Por ende, no estaba cometiendo ningún crimen al revisar esos objetos personales si estos lo serían igualmente diez años en el futuro.

No obstante, mientras abría los cajones no dejaba de sentir que lo que hacía era muy reprochable. No se torturó demasiado con esa sensación. En soledad, solo podía oír a su consciencia y esta era débil en ese momento.

Por lo general no era la clase de sujeto que se hacía demasiada mala sangre con actitudes que podrían tildarse de reprobable. Él hacía, decía y vivía de acuerdo a cómo mejor le parecía.

La habitación era enorme; se preguntaba cómo podría sentirse cómodo en un lugar tan espacioso. Había una enorme cama que en vez de dos plazas, parecía de cuatro y en la pared, un mueble empotrado lleno de trajes de diversos colores, predominando los más apagados; gris, uva, azul, verde azulado, negro… ¡¿Blanco?! _Horrible_ , ¿cómo podía permitirse a sí mismo tener esos gustos?

Abrió el tercer cajón de la cómoda encontrándose con un surtido de elementos que le inspiró cierta familiaridad. Un encendedor con un águila en relieve, que tomó para hacerlo chispear y comprobar innecesariamente que funcionaba. Un condón sabor frutilla de tamaño medio, marca Prime, que simuló ignorar -¡él era muy chico para eso todavía!-, junto a un juego de naipes.

Revisó sin demasiado interés algunos de los papeles, en su mayoría cuentas y detalles de pagos o tarjetas, hasta que una pequeña caja rectangular acaparó su atención. La quitó con extremo cuidado; no quería desordenar demasiado todo lo que estaba encima de ella o después le costaría dejarlo tal como lo había encontrado.

Frunció el ceño… ¿qué importaba eso? Ni que su _yo_ del futuro pudiera ser capaz de viajar al pasado para reprocharle el haberle revisado sus objetos más personales.

—¿Contraseña? —murmuró con fastidio, notando que la caja esperaba que él acomodase la rueda con los números pertinentes. Realizó un par de intentos, después de todo tenía que tratarse de una combinación que él mismo pudiera llegar a pensar—No funciona. —Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para traer a su mente diversas combinaciones, probándolas sin éxito—Diez… veintisiete… veintisiete… diez —refunfuñó, hondamente frustrado, porque más tiempo perdía intentando abrirla y más curiosidad sentía por descubrir que era lo que con tanto tesón buscaba ocultarse a sí mismo—Diez… veintisiete… —de golpe logró atinarle—¡5927!

Volvió a fruncir el ceño, ¿de qué remota parte de su mente había surgido ese número? El diez y el veintisiete siempre eran números que había relacionado a su décimo, por lógica; pero ¿el cincuenta y nueve? ¿Su nombre? Alzó los hombros, era lo que menos le importaba en ese momento, porque la caja estaba destrabada y aguardaba a que él profanase su interior.

La terminó de abrir para de inmediato sentirse estafado -lo malo de ser estafado por uno mismo es que los reproches caen en saco vacío-. Adentro no había nada sobre su madre.

En un primer instante había entrado en la habitación con la ligera esperanza de hallar recuerdos de ella, recientemente descubiertos por su yo del futuro. La conversación con Bianchi sobre su madre lo había mellado. Sabía que esa noche no podría dormir con tantas emociones en el pecho, así que terminó por escabullirse dentro del cuarto.

Desplegó alguno de los papeles y de inmediato sintió que la caligrafía, de lo que parecía ser una carta, se le hacía muy familiar. La leyó por encima sin mucho interés, hasta con cierto deje de aprensión por tantas cursilerías adultas; pero al llegar al pie y ver quien la firmaba, volvió rápidamente los ojos hacia el inicio de la misiva para leer más detenidamente.

—D-Dios santo —tartamudeó estupefacto, allí no había nadie para verlo con los ojos abiertos y llevándose una mano a la boca como si hubiera sido testigo de alguna atrocidad, así que dio rienda suelta a ese quejido poco masculino que le picaba la garganta—esto es… —siguió murmurando—una carta de…

La _palabrita_ la pensó, porque decirlo en voz alta era excesivamente perturbador.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Gokudera?

El tono de reproche de su décimo lo alertó demasiado tarde. Estaba tan enajenado por lo recientemente descubierto que no supo cómo reaccionar; a duras penas atinó a llevar la carta hacia atrás de la espalda y girar bruscamente, mirando hacia la puerta y buscando en la mente algún pretexto lo suficientemente creíble.

—Te estaba buscando —continuó Tsuna—, ¿qué haces revisando las cosas de Gokudera, Gokudera? —Hasta él mismo sentía que lo que decía era, además de extraño, un poco estúpido.

—L-Lo siento, décimo.

El chico se acercó a él, quería hablar con su guardián, más ahora que había escuchado por parte de Reborn nuevas verdades sobre su pasado. No sabía bien qué quería o iba a decirle, tal vez solo dejarle en claro que era su amigo y que haría por él lo que estaba a su alcance para animarlo, que estaría a su lado, al menos como un simple oyente, por si eso era lo que necesitaba, pero la actitud de su autoproclamada mano derecha le borró de la mente todas esas cuestiones.

—¿Qué estabas viendo? —preguntó, arrodillándose en la cama. Gokudera lucía extraño. Más allá del evidente sonrojo, era esa expresión aterrada lo que le hacía pensar que estaba haciendo algo más indebido de lo especulado.

—N-Nada…

—¿Qué escondes? —Sonrió nerviosamente y trató de mirar tras él, pero la Tormenta se movió inquieto—Muéstrame —era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera que tenía tras su espalda, buscaba ocultárselo.

—No es nada, décimo, de verdad —Intentó tomar la caja para esconder la carta, pero de los nervios se le deslizó de los dedos, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Los papeles acabaron danzando en el aire y terminaron desparramados en el piso. Ambos se echaron sobre la alfombra para juntarlos y fue el momento en el que Tsuna aprovechó para arrebatarle con bribona rapidez lo que tenía en la mano.

—A ver…

—¡No, décimo! —Gokudera se le arrojó encima tratando de evitar que la leyera y dicha actitud no podía más que motivarlo a intentar descubrir qué pretendía esconderle con tanto ímpetu su guardián.

—¡Me haces cosquillas, Gokudera! —Se quejó, rodando en la amplia cama de dos plazas. La que sería de Gokudera diez años en el futuro y en la que ellos dos, sin saberlo, ocuparían casi todas las noches.

—¡Es personal, décimo!

—¡Pero tú la estabas leyendo! —dijo entre carcajadas, sintiendo todo el peso del chico sobre la espalda.

Era evidente que Hayato estaba desesperado por tomar la carta, pero que a la vez intentaba buscar la manera de conseguirlo sin lastimarlo bruscamente en ese juego de manos.

—¡Es distinto, yo soy yo! —Muy bien, lo que había dicho no tenía razón de ser y no solo le había hecho reír a Tsuna, él también terminó muerto de risa.

—¡Tú eres tú, pero eso no te da derecho a…! —Jaló fuerte el brazo para alejar la carta, terminando de dar la vuelta completa y escapando así de él—¡La vas a romper si sigues tironeando!

—D-Décimo… —murmuró derrotado, con una expresión de dolor en el rostro que le llevó a Tsuna a suspirar dándose por vencido.

¿Qué era lo que tanto pudor podía darle? Si no se trataba de algún oscuro y macabro secreto que fuera propiamente de él… ¿O sí?

—Dime lo que es y no la leeré. —Dio el brazo a torcer, porque se daba cuenta que debía tratarse de algo que a su guardián le avergonzaba y no buscaba colocarlo en una situación incómoda. No tenía el derecho— ¡Me da mucha curiosidad, Gokudera! —Pensaba en que si no hubiera puesto tanto empeño en ocultarla, no estaría allí con la necesidad de enterarse de qué iba—, pero si para Gokudera-kun es importante que no la lea, porque es algo muy personal de Gokudera-san —dijo, en referencia a la Tormenta del futuro—, no lo haré. Pero al menos dime qué es.

—Una carta… —respondió tragando saliva—, una carta de usted —decirlo había sido muy estúpido, pero tarde se dio cuenta de ello.

Había avivado más la llama de la curiosidad en el jefe Vongola. Pudo haberse quedado en lo de la carta y ya, pero en el fondo sabía que si quería entender lo que el Tsuna del futuro le había escrito, eso solo podía respondérselo el Tsuna del presente. La curiosidad, entonces, comenzaba a ser compartida.

—Entonces, si es una carta que te escribí yo —alzó los hombros—… quiero leerla, ¿vale?

Gokudera, todavía asustado -Tsuna no encontraba una palabra mejor que describiese el estado catatónico del guardián- asintió, suspirando de paso y sentándose a su lado con la caja sobre la falda.

Tsuna se acomodó mejor, llevando el cuerpo hasta el extremo de la cama para apoyar la espalda y estar en una posición más cómoda, mientras Gokudera seguía revisando la otra correspondencia. En su mayoría eran notas y papeles que le arrancaban una que otra sonrisa y que, lentamente, le daban a entender lo que ya había deducido con la primera misiva. Con esa que su décimo devoraba ávidamente mientras él se moría en una mezcla extraña de miedo, nerviosismo, vergüenza y ansiedad.

—Esto es… —murmuró Tsuna cuando finalizó la lectura, trayéndolo a la realidad. Tenía la misma expresión que la Tormenta había adoptado escasos minutos atrás—¿Lo es…?

—¿Una carta de…? —Aún no podía decirlo.

Tsuna volvió a releer las líneas, porque todavía no podía creer que algo así hubiera surgido de él. Fuera diez años en el futuro o veinte. Gokudera se sentó a su lado, apoyando también la espalda en el respaldar de la cama, como si tuviera la plena intención de desentrañar el misterio junto al décimo.

Volvió a leer las estrofas que más le habían alarmado con suma atención:

« _[…] ¿Me acompañarás siempre? ¿Tome las decisiones que tome? Siempre me hiciste creer en eso. Sé que serías incapaz de mentirme y que a la vez eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas por mí, sin que te lo pida. Incluso aunque yo no quisiera. Eso me hace sentir muy egoísta, pero no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo. Me siento feliz al saberlo y comprobarlo._

_[…]_

_Ayer a la tarde me pediste perdón, me dijiste que estabas acostumbrado a defenderme, pero no a ayudarme. Eso me arrastró a escribirte de nuevo porque, ¿cómo explicarte lo mucho que me ayudas con tu presencia? ¿Cada noche?_

_Me dijiste que estás en un lugar que no te corresponde, que te sientes desencajado, cometiendo una horrible falta. ¿Sabes cómo me hace sentir que pienses así? Sí ocupas este lugar en mi vida es porque yo te lo permití. La culpa es compartida._

_[…]_

_Claro que entiendo lo que querías decirme. Muchas veces te interpreto, sin necesidad de que uses las palabras. De cierta forma, siempre has sido muy transparente conmigo. Y te agradezco el esfuerzo, pero no quiero que ocultes tus sentimientos hacia mí. No te hace bien. No me hace bien. No nos hace bien._

_[…]_

_Yo tampoco puedo darle nombre. Ni tampoco me importa tanto darle uno, sé que está aquí y que puedo verlo a través de tus ojos._

_[…]_

_Y lo sé, sé que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea y me proponga, eso me alivia porque no dejo de tener miedos. Tú mismo lo dijiste: vivimos en un mundo muy hostil y tal vez no estemos todavía preparados para él, pero a tu lado me siento mucho más fuerte. No creas que eres mi debilidad, aunque lo seas. ¿Entiendes?_

_Te lo digo con palabras, te lo trato de transmitir cada noche que pasamos juntos y aun así no parece ser suficiente. Estoy intentando ver si por escrito funciona mejor._

_[...]_

_Siempre me haces sentir que soy valioso. No lo sé, pero me gusta creer que al menos lo soy para ti._

_[…]_

_Una vez me dijiste que te sentías solo, pese a que hubiera mucha gente alrededor. ¿De verdad te sientes solo incluso cuando estoy a tu lado? ¿Siempre te has sentido así? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? No quiero que me vengas con excusas. No hables de tu_ naturaleza _, porque yo te conozco._

_No quiero que te sientas solo, porque no lo estás. Eres alguien importante para mí. Lamento no poder estar a tu lado de la manera en la que me necesitas. Supongo que aunque digan que nunca es tarde, ya lo es para nosotros dos._

_[…]_

"No soy alguien inteligente, no soy alguien ingenioso, no soy alguien lindo" _, pero si puedo hacer algo por ti, lo haría sin dudar._

_Sabes ¿no? Que te has colado en mi vida tan sutilmente que me ha tomado años darme cuenta, pero hoy lo sé… sé que te quiero de la misma manera._ »

El silencio reinante, sin esas palabras flotando en el espacio, era tenso y cargado de sentimientos, que la mismísima carta entre sus dedos transmitía. Era solo un papel, era solo tinta, pero esta parecía salir de la misma, enredándolos.

Gokudera levantó la vista y lo miró. Al final fue él quien lo dijo, con torpeza y nerviosismo:

—Parece una carta de… amor, ¿verdad?

Tsuna arqueó las cejas y volvió a leer el pie de la carta firmado con un "Tsuna" a secas. Era su letra, de eso no tenía dudas. Tomó aire, pensando qué demonios podía significar todo aquello que le decía a su guardián, al menos en el futuro.

—Parece —se animó a murmurar—. No entiendo… —movió la cabeza.

—¿Qué cosa?

Tsuna miró la misiva como si fuera algún objeto extraño.

—¿Por qué no te mandé un mail?

Gokudera parpadeó sorprendido. Le costó entender a qué se refería, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, sonrió.

—Supongo que… —perdió la mirada para confesar lo que, juzgaba, era una ñoñería de su parte—en algún momento le debí haber contado que me gustaban las cartas escritas.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó, elevando levemente el labio superior como si le estuviera diciendo "¿de verdad me lo estás diciendo?". Que no era ninguna aberración tampoco.

—Por eso… me alegra ver que en el futuro todavía hay papel.

Tsuna carcajeó con ganas al oír de nuevo aquella expresión que le había soltado su guardián apenas llegaron al futuro.

—Claro, son solo diez años… —alzó los hombros, quizás el papel nunca dejase de existir por muy digitalizado que estuviese el mundo, después de todo la perdurabilidad solo es posible a través de la celulosa, amén de los árboles sacrificados en pos de preservar la historia. —Pero ¿cómo es eso de que te gustan las cartas escritas? —preguntó con una sonrisa—¿Eres de los que odian la tecnología?

No conocía ese lado de su guardián al que no sabía qué connotación darle, y eso que conocía "muchos" lados de Gokudera.

—No es eso… —respondió con duda—pero digamos que me gusta… conservar el recuerdo —terció, un poco incómodo por mostrarse tan anticuado. O vanguardista, si se quiere decir.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos, esa pequeña plática no disipaba la densa bruma de la perplejidad. Tsuna tomó aire e intentó decir algo para quebrar el ambiente, pero no sabía qué. Gokudera creyó adivinar a qué venía ese semblante circunspecto en su jefe y se apresuro a tratar de aligerarle la pena.

—No hay por qué pensarlo, ¿cierto? Digo… —señaló la carta con una renovada sonrisa nerviosa—han pasado los años y supongo que las amistades después de tanto tiempo y tantas pruebas se vuelven así —Lo que decía, sabía, era una incoherencia que rayaba la ingenuidad. —Yo no lo sé, nunca tuve un amigo por tantos años…

—¿Hay más? —Tsuna se incorporó del todo para llegar a la caja, tomó una de las cartas al azar, preguntando con timidez—: ¿Las leíste a todas? —Gokudera negó con la cabeza, solo había releído esa carta una y mil veces hasta que prácticamente se la aprendió de memoria, para después ojear perezosamente las pequeñas notas que no pasaban de ser un "¡Éxito en el examen!" o "Vuelve pronto".

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Tsuna enrojeciendo bruscamente.

—¡¿Qué, qué?! —Gokudera se sentó a su lado para leer la nueva carta. Apenas comenzaba supo qué era lo que había escandalizado a su jefe. Era depravadamente explícita—¡Esto es…!

—¡¿Yo escribí esto?! —Confirmaba con violencia las sospechas de la primera carta leída.

Ambos habían intentado dejar de leer la indecorosa misiva, pero fue más fuerte que ellos. De todos modos solo soportaron un párrafo.

—¡El décimo es un degenerado! —Al ver la expresión de su jefe, mezcla de sorpresa con angustia, se apresuró a aclarar—¡El décimo del futuro, quiero decir!

Tsuna no se creía capaz de poder escribir semejantes barbaridades, que se pasaban de sodomitas. Porque no solamente hablaba del acto sexual en sí, sino de fluidos corporales, poses, la anatomía de Gokudera y prácticas que, aparentemente, le habían gustado mucho hacer a los dos.

La carta no era sugerente, pero tampoco era burda, poseía una gran carga de erotismo y muchísimo significado sexual. Tsuna le dejó como si quemase para buscar algo con lo que distraerse de tanto bochorno.

—¿H-Hay otra?

—S-Sí, creo que… —Gokudera buscó con rapidez y un severo temblequeo en la mano otra de las cartas—¡Esta! Es la única que queda, lo demás son notas.

Tsuna la tomó para empezar a leerla con miedo de lo que podía llegar a hallar. Después del mal trago con la segunda se daba cuenta de que a veces prefería ser ignorante. Tuvo que desviar su atención de la lectura para reprocharle a su guardián cuando lo vio tomando la carta obscena.

—¡No leas eso! —rogó, todavía acalorado.

—¡P-Perdón! —la dejó, reprimiendo las ganas que lo habían acosado por terminar de leerla.

—¿Leo en voz alta?

Gokudera asintió, y eso hizo. Fue extraño, porque darle voz a algo que él mismo había escrito, había sido como escucharle decir todo eso con sinceridad. En algún punto fue tan evidente que los dos compartían dicho pensamiento, que Tsuna bajó la voz y siguió con una lectura silenciosa a medida que la carta se volvía más esclarecedora.

Hablaba de amor, eso era claro. Pero también hablaba de derrotas y de dolor. Mucho dolor. Era una carta tan triste…

« _Me gustaría volver al pasado, a esa época en la que me acompañabas a casa cuando volvíamos de la escuela y el amor parecía ser cosas de adultos. Hoy me duele ver que estamos tan lejos de eso…_

_¿Quiénes somos? Me preguntas, ¿en qué nos convertimos, dónde quedaron esos tiempos? No lo sé. Solo trato de hacer las cosas bien; no entiendo por qué cada vez que intento que la gente que quiero salga lo menos lastimada posible, termino consiguiendo lo contrario._

_Tú sabías cómo iba a terminar esto y me hiciste creer que eras lo suficientemente fuerte para tolerarlo; pero ahora me doy cuenta de que me mentiste. Y no puedo tampoco reprochártelo, ¿Cómo íbamos a saber que terminaríamos queriéndonos tanto? ¿Verdad?_

_[…]_

_Yo tampoco logro entender cómo me permití ser tan necio. Podemos decir que fuimos ciegos, pero en el fondo los dos sabíamos que íbamos a terminar queriéndonos así y, pese a eso, decidimos seguir adelante, sin que nos importasen las consecuencias._

_Pues bien, estas son las consecuencias._

_[…]_

_Todo empezó cuando me invitaste a hacer un viaje y me pediste que te acompañara. Te dije que sí. Y me gustaría poder decir hoy que me arrepiento de haber aceptado, pero la verdad es que no._

_Tan solo me hubiera gustado haber hecho las cosas de forma diferente. Haber sido más sincero contigo y conmigo mismo. Nunca tuve la intención de lastimarte, mucho menos de usarte. ¿Piensas que te usé? Suponer que alguna vez pudiste haberte sentido así me destruye. ¿De veras crees que te usé para sentirme mejor o por algún otro retorcido motivo? No. De verdad te amé. Pero me doy cuenta de que es hora de dejarte ir._

_Sé que no harás nada que me perjudique, y saberlo en parte me duele. Siempre supe hasta qué punto eres capaz de dejar tu propia felicidad de lado por mí. Hoy no solo te pido que no lo hagas, además te ruego que busques la manera de ser inmensamente feliz._

_Siendo mi guardián o no. Siendo mi amante o no. Quedándote con el anillo de la Tormenta o arrojándolo al fregadero. Hoy todo eso me da igual, pero sé feliz, ¿vale? Yo intentaré serlo mañana, cuando ya sea un hombre casado. Como tú seguramente lo serías si le dieras la oportunidad de quererte y quererla. Se lo merece, no la lastimes._

_Es tonto pensarlo, pero desde la secundaria mi sueño ha sido este, llevar a Kyoko al altar. Ahora me siento tan estúpido, tan egoísta… con los dos_ ».

La carta seguía, pero en ese punto la mente de Tsuna viajó al futuro. No lo pudo evitar, plasmó una sonrisa enorme y con cara de absoluto embobado irracional, susurró algo que atormentó al chico sentado a su lado:

—Kyoko-chan… —radiante de felicidad continuó, sumiéndolo en una oscuridad opresora—al final me casaré con Kyoko-chan.

—Décimo —reclamó, señalando la carta con palpable fastidio—, por favor, tenemos que…

—Cierto, pero… ¿qué? —preguntó, volviendo en sí.

—¿No… no le _preocupa_?

Tsuna en ese punto se dio cuenta de que mirarlo a Gokudera a la cara lo hundía en la más tierna confusión. El guardián no era menos, porque por más que trataba de encontrarle sentido a las cartas, solo podía decirse que era una locura.

Tsuna pensaba eso con más tesón, aunque no lo pareciera. Le resultaba imposible figurarse un futuro como el que las cartas intentaban insinuar. Sería incapaz de lastimar a Kyoko-chan, si esta alguna vez le correspondiese, y más inquietante aún le resultaba la otra cuestión… ¿desde cuándo le habían atraído los chicos? ¿Los chicos como Gokudera, más puntualmente?

Nunca.

A decir verdad, en el presente, él solo tenía ojos para su adorada Kyoko-chan. Admitía que Gokudera era apuesto y que, pasado el miedo reverencial que le tenía, se sentía a gusto y contenido a su lado, pero no había ningún deseo sexual o atracción de ese estilo. ¡Por el Primo Vongola! Era chico para pensar en las indecencias que aseguraba la segunda misiva.

Tragó saliva, ¿qué demonios tenía su yo del futuro en la cabeza para terminar enrollándose con Gokudera? Bueno, admitía también que haberlo visto al guardián de la Tormenta con diez años más y con ese porte tan maduro lo había trastocado, especialmente por la manera tan intensa en la que lo había mirado; el semblante de desolación en el rostro y los ojos verdes cargados de emociones que lo traspasaron de lado a lado.

Una mirada, una expresión y un gesto que su propio Gokudera, el del presente, solía tener.

Durante las batallas, cuando salía herido, podía ver que los ojos esmeraldinos de la Tormenta le hablaban. Le rogaban que no se hiciera daño, porque no sabría qué hacer si algo le llegara a pasar.

La palabra "sexo" se le tatuó en la frente, la palabra "amor" en el pecho. Maldición, encima el italiano estaba sentado a su lado, petrificado en la cama, seguramente que torturándose con lo mismo, pero a la máxima potencia por esa absurda devoción que le tenía.

¿Cómo… cómo era capaz de _amar_ al décimo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a sentir esas encumbradas emociones por él? ¿A importunarlo con ellas? ¿Cómo había tenido la desfachatez de tocar su sagrado cuerpo, de hacerle todas esas inmundicias que la segunda carta profesaba?

—¿Go-Gokudera? —Lo llamó con duda, todavía incapaz de poder mirarlo a la cara, porque además daba miedo, parecía estar a punto de estallar de ira—¿Estás bien?

—¡¿Cómo quiere que esté bien, décimo?! —exclamó mirándolo con desesperación, lo tomó de los brazos y lo sacudió—¡Esto es…!

—¡Lo sé! —vociferó, era un disparate. —Si tú tienes mis cartas, entonces yo…

—Claro…

Ambos sonrieron con cierta complicidad y sin un acuerdo verbal, solo tácito, se pusieron de pie para ir a violentar la privacidad del Tsuna del futuro.

En la habitación, fue el mismo dueño de esta –o al menos quien lo sería diez años más tarde- quien revisó los cajones. Los objetos personales, pese a lo temido y supuesto, no estaban tan escondidos y recelados como los de Gokudera.

Cuando halló una carta, se sentó en la cama junto al guardián para empezar a leerla de inmediato. Por la fecha, se daban cuenta de que la misiva en cuestión era más vieja que las que tenía en su poder el guardián.

« _[…] Es el alfa y el omega, es el dios y el demonio, es el sol y la luna, es el mundo que me sostiene. Sabe que daría mi vida por usted. Quizás no sea muy valiosa, pero es lo único de valor que tengo para ofrecer._

_[…]_

_Llegó a mi vida casi por casualidad, en una época muy especial para mí, en donde más necesitaba creer en alguien, en donde más necesitaba tener a alguien a quien cuidar y que me cuide. Con usted aprendí que es posible encontrar un lugar en el mundo. No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere, pero no por eso se deja de querer._

_[…]_

_Por eso, no me pida imposibles. Hace tiempo me rogó que no lo quisiera de esta forma, pero es demasiado tarde para revertirlo. Aun así, sabe que siempre aceptaré las decisiones que tome. Amar a veces implica sacrificio._

_[…]_

_Lo siento, sé que le molesta que sea tan displicente con mi propia existencia y si la cuido es porque quiero que este cuerpo, estas manos, este cerebro y este espíritu lo acompañen siempre, velando por usted._

_Le pedí perdón, porque sé que le hago pasar por una situación difícil. No sirvo para confortar con palabras, lo mío es más intrínseco. Todos estos años aprendí a defenderlo de la gente, cuando han buscado lastimarlo, pero ¿qué puedo hacer con esa persona, cuando soy yo mismo?_

_[…]_

_Hay días, como hoy, en los que me detesto, porque ocupo un lugar que no debería, porque le exijo lo que no corresponde, porque me siento así y no puedo ni quiero hacer nada para evitarlo. Me mata quererlo tanto. Pero también me da vida._

_Es extraño, porque hoy me doy cuenta que siempre, desde que éramos tan jóvenes, lo quise así, solo que ahora expresarlo con el cuerpo es como… demasiado. Soy poco para algo tan grande._

_Aunque no se lo demuestre tan seguido, al menos quiero dejarlo por escrito:_

Te amo, Tsuna.

_Sé que me voy a arrepentir de ser tan sincero, no pretendo que cambie su vida ni sus elecciones por alguien como yo, que desde el día en el que nos conocimos hasta al presente, solo le trae dolores de cabeza. Sin embargo sería tonto negar que me pregunto si usted siente lo mismo. Algo me dice que sí, después de todo aquí está._

_¿Acepta, décimo, hacer un viaje conmigo? No sé adónde nos llevará la vida, pero el sendero me gustaría recorrerlo con usted. ¿El letrero de llegada será el mismo?_

_[…]_

_Son tiempos difíciles. Sin amor somos débiles, de eso me di cuenta. Creía, cuando era chico, que no necesitaba de nadie, que las emociones nos hacían débiles, que teníamos que ser desalmados para sobrevivir en este mundo… hasta que lo conocí a usted._

_[…]_

_No le pido que me ame, de hecho no. Le ruego que no lo haga; pero tampoco me escuche cuando le digo que no me ame, ¿entiende?_

_[…]_

_Podría decir que la mafia me hizo este hombre complicado, la muerte es como una amante para nosotros. Intuyo que el destino es oscuro para mí. No soy alguien tan fuerte como cree, ni tampoco soy alguien tan brillante, ni tan bueno. Solo soy una bestia caminando entre bestias, que solamente se siente humano cuando está junto a usted_ ».

La carta seguía, era agotadoramente extensa y hablaba sobre todo. O bueno, casi todo. Sentían que el Gokudera del futuro se había molestado en tocar varios puntos, que iban desde aquella época en la que se habían conocido, cuando eran niños –a los ojos de un Gokudera adulto-, al presente, con la situación del evidente casamiento que estaba muy próximo.

—¿Hay más?

—No, solo estaba esta —Tsuna revisó mejor, pero había una revista escandalosa junto a distintos pertrechos, así que la cerró abruptamente como si de golpe algo pudiera saltar del cajón y comerlo.

Igual, Gokudera sentía que ya no quería saber tanto de su yo del futuro. La carta era melancólica, se notaba que estaba dolido y que la situación por la cual atravesaban era bastante dura. En la cama, no supo cuándo ni cómo, pero se quedó dormido. Tsuna no tardó en seguirlo, agotado por estar tantas horas leyendo y releyendo, tratando de descifrar algo que no necesitaba ser descifrado porque era muy claro.

No lo sabían, ya que en la base subterránea era imposible saberlo, pero afuera ya era de día para cuando los ojos se les cerraron de cansancio.

…

Despertó sintiendo la boca pastosa, se había quedado dormido en una posición muy incómoda y ahora le dolía el cuello. Miró hacia los costados, tratando de ubicar el lugar, hasta que lo recordó. Bajo él estaban las cartas, arrugadas y aplastadas, y a su lado Gokudera dormía apaciblemente hecho un ovillo.

Lo contempló serenamente, sabiendo que no era momento para sentarse a pensar en esas cuestiones, teniendo en el presente preocupaciones más inmediatas, pero sin dudas era algo que debía tratar de revisar una vez que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Si es que algo en su vida podía volver a la normalidad. Desde que Reborn habían llegado a ella todo era complicaciones.

Seguía sin figurarse ese futuro con Gokudera, pero las cartas parecían ser la prueba suficiente, una muy estremecedora y temida. Le gustaba pensar en un futuro con Kyoko, lo que no le gustaba era pensar en un futuro hiriendo a Gokudera de alguna manera que podría llegar a ser irreparable.

—D-Décimo —murmuró, abriendo los ojos, pero cerrándolos fuertemente, molesto con la luz artificial—. Nos quedamos dormidos.

Se sentó, somnoliento, en la cama. Volvió en sí a la realidad circundante cuando vio a su jefe con ese semblante que le trastornaba. Tsuna miraba la carta que tenía entre los dedos, con profunda preocupación.

—Yo… —dijo, vacilante—no sé cómo es que… algo así pueda llegar a pasar, Gokudera, pero… —se remojó los labios—No quiero lastimarte.

Gokudera suspiró, perdiendo la mirada. Le daba demasiado pudor estar hablando de ese tema con el jefe. Quizás en diez años no, pero en el presente era estar muriendo en la más honda de las humillaciones.

—No se preocupe —le sonrió falsamente, para tranquilizarlo—, el futuro no está escrito, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Estamos aquí para cambiarlo —ambos asintieron—, entonces no hay por qué tomar todo como algo axiomático. —Al ver que no le entendía aclaró—: las cartas son como… un aviso. ¿No lo siente así?

Tsuna asintió. Era verdad. Sabiéndolo, era una manera de poder cambiar aquello que estaba mal, evitar cometer el mismo error. Le sonrió ampliamente, como si con el gesto le estuviera diciendo que pondría todo de él para torcer ese futuro.

Era indudable que Tsuna quería curvarlo, no tenía intenciones de lastimar a quien consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos; pero ahora Gokudera no estaba tan seguro de querer evitar ese futuro. Tragó saliva, pensar así del décimo era… inmoral. ¿Su "yo" del futuro había comenzado a tener esos sentimientos a su misma edad? No lo sabía, pero le parecía que no, que esas emociones debía dejarlas para más adelante.

No obstante ahí estaba, sintiendo un millar de sentimientos que se arremolinaban en él: culpa, deseo, cariño, bronca, tristeza, alegría.

—¿Dónde se habían metido? —La voz de Yamamoto los trajo en sí de sus introspecciones—El bebé va a estar más espartano que nunca si siguen tardando.

Notó que los dos estaban nerviosos, al menos la actitud de buscar guardar el desorden de papeles había dejado por sentado que estaban haciendo algo indebido que debían ocultar a como dé lugar. En el fondo, agradecían haber sido sorprendidos por el beisbolista y no por el maquiavélico y extorsionador de Reborn.

—Los busqué por todos lados y me faltaba este lugar por revisar. ¿Qué hacen?

—N-Nada —dijo Tsuna guardando las cartas en el cajón de la cómoda.

—Métete en tus asuntos.

—Está bien, está bien —sonrió, elevando las manos y clamando por piedad—Solo es que ayer no vinieron a dormir y me preocupé un poco —se quejó—. No pensé que estarían aquí… —seguía preguntándose haciendo qué, pero era evidente que ninguno de los dos quería compartir lo que pasaba.

Alzó las cejas; la situación además de extraña, era sugerente. Pero sabía que Tsuna, tarde o temprano, se lo contaría. Podía ver en la expresión de su rostro que algo le inquietaba, y cuando algo solía inquietarle, Tsuna no podía evitar buscar paz en él y en sus palabras.

La situación en la que estaban envueltos en ese futuro, los mantuvo con la mente ocupada y alejadas de todas esas cuestiones que pecaban de ser intrascendentes. Tsuna dejó de torturarse con el futuro, a medida que se daba cuenta con más precisión de que este no estaba escrito y que de él dependía el cambio.

Por su lado, Gokudera traía cada tanto a la mente las cartas e incluso se había quedado con la más bonita de las tres para releer cuando estuviera a solas. No le había contado al décimo que la había tomado, porque sabía que lo regañaría; pero con el tiempo él también se olvidó, incluso de que la tenía en el bolsillo de la ropa con la que habían vuelto, tiempo después, al presente. _A su presente_.

Como todo adolescente varón, no solía lavar la ropa con demasiada frecuencia, solo cuando ya no tenía nada limpio para ponerse; así que pasó otro mes hasta que halló la carta.

Había viajado con él y ese detalle no podía menos que perturbarlo. Sentado en la cama miraba la misiva tratando de desentrañar el misterio que de golpe ese trozo de papel simbolizaba para él.

¿No se suponía que si el futuro en cuestión no existía más, esa carta tampoco debería existir? ¿Por qué, entonces, la tenía entre los dedos y podía leerla? ¿Una y mil veces?

Intentó no mostrarse tenso, pero era evidente que no lo lograba con éxito, pues en los días subsiguientes el décimo no dejó de preguntarle en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba si le pasaba algo.

Hizo un esfuerzo heroico para ocultarlo mejor, lográndolo con éxito, mientras veía como Tsuna seguía anhelando el cariño de Kyoko Sasagawa. Eso le daba fuerzas para olvidarse de los cálidos sentimientos que la carta del futuro y el décimo del presente le producían. Con el correr del tiempo y a medida que crecía, cada vez más.

Tal vez debería él también buscarse una chica por la cual suspirar y así arrinconar por completo esas emociones. Quizás admitir de una buena vez que Haru era linda e invitarla a una cita fuera la mejor opción. Todo con tal de evitarle tantos dramas a Tsuna en el futuro. Era capaz de acostarse con ella y llenarla de hijos, como si esa fuera alguna tonta solución a algo.

…

Pasaron los años y la carta adoptó una tonalidad amarillenta. Cada cierto periodo tiempo la volvía a leer. Ya no más con desazón, simplemente estudiando cada letra como si esta pudiera decirle algo nuevo, algo que no supiera.

Sin embargo esas inquietudes volvieron a él cuando Tsuna empezó a frecuentar asiduamente a Kyoko Sasagawa. Ahora que la etapa escolar había finalizado hacia tiempo para ellos y ya no eran estudiantes de secundaria alta, se les dificultaba mantener un lazo con aquellas personas que eran parte del día a día en la escuela. Tsuna, de todas formas, no dejó de visitar a la chica. La excusa de tener una amistad con el hermano era la coartada perfecta.

Y el idiota del beisbol…

El idiota del beisbol ya no era tan idiota, ni tampoco jugaba más al beisbol. Debería buscarle un insulto más adecuado, pero lo cierto es que no lograba acostumbrarse a algo nuevo como "el friki de la katana".

La base secreta de la familia Vongola estaba siendo construida lentamente y dentro de pocos meses Yamamoto dejaría Japón por órdenes del Noveno para presentarse en Italia a quedar bajo el yugo de un inclemente Squalo. El Varia le había dicho que lo entrenaba y lo hacía hombre, o lo mataba. Una de dos.

Esa tarde Tsuna se había ido dejándolos a los dos jugando a los video juegos en la casa de Yamamoto. Desde hacía tiempo que quedarse a solas con la Lluvia no lo irritaba tanto como cinco años atrás, pero algunas preguntas entrometidas y acotaciones siempre certeras, lograban encresparlo como antaño.

—Tsuna me contó —dijo, sin dejar de apretar los botones—, hace años, cuando volvimos del futuro —precisó.

—¿Qué cosa? —frunció el ceño; hablar del futuro siempre le alteraba.

—Las cartas —lo miró brevemente—, no te enojes con él. —Sabía de todos modos que era imposible que se enojase con Tsuna y quizás por eso mismo se lo confesaba sin temor a una reacción demasiado negativa. Negativa casi siempre eran las reacciones de Gokudera para con todo lo que pudiera salir de su boca, Takeshi lo tenía muy en claro y no le afectaba. —Pero me contó que habían hallado cartas de… —no supo si asegurarlo era lo mejor, dado el evidente nerviosismo que había colmado la Tormenta—, que parecían ser de amor.

—¿Y con eso? —intentó disimular la incomodidad que sentía de estar tocando un tema tan personal con él, escudándose en una actitud de sumo hastío.

—Díselo, Gokudera —resumió, había pensando en decir mucho más, pero sabía que con él no tenía sentido.

—¿Qué cosa, idiota? —Le molestaba soberanamente que estuviera ahí haciendo el papel pésimo de consejo sentimental; nadie lo nombró cura—. Deja de hacerte el misterioso. No te queda.

—¿Crees en la coincidencia, en la casualidad, en el azar? ¿Crees en que el destino está escrito?

—No sé a qué vienen tantas estupideces de tu parte en tan corto tiempo… Hombre, que me tengo que acostumbrar a tu idiotez crónica, empeora con los años.

—Díselo —apremió, ignorando la pulla—, antes de que sea demasiado tarde —dijo con una seriedad poco habitual, mirando a la pantalla frente a él como si Gokudera no estuviera ahí a su lado con ganas de matarlo y a la vez de acribillarlo a preguntas.

El silencio era tal, que Yamamoto dejó de jugar para prestarle entera atención al chico que le regalaba la mejor expresión de "te voy a matar" que le hubiera dedicado en toda su vida, o al menos desde que se conocían.

—¿Te importa lo que diga el destino?

Gokudera entonces supo que no. Que le importaba un carajo lo que dijera el destino. Al menos, a medida que la relación entre el décimo y esa chica crecía, menos le importaba. Se obligaba a creer que sí, que quería hacer las cosas bien y cambiar lo que estaba mal, pero… ¿qué tanto esfuerzo estaba poniendo en verdad para evitar ese futuro? Sus sentimientos hacia Tsuna habían crecido a medida que él lo hacía.

Le importaba un comino la mafia, ser la mano derecha y todo eso… se trataba de algo más intrínseco.

Cobarde. Era un cobarde. Y Yamamoto lo sabía, de una manera que lo sofocaba.

—Tú escondes algo.

—¡Haha! No sé por qué lo dices —disimuló.

Gokudera asintió lentamente y reiteradas veces con la cabeza, mirándolo entre ojos, mientras lo veía sonreír con aparente inocencia. Se mordió los labios antes de encararlo de nuevo; no quería mostrarse tan interesado, tan necesitado de la armonía que siempre sabía transmitir la Lluvia.

—¿Qué hablaste con el décimo? Suelta todo lo que tienes.

—Díselo, ¿sí? —le palmeó una pierna con camaradería, dejándole en claro con ese gesto que por muchas amenazas o muchos golpes, sería una tumba y no diría nada que lo involucrase demasiado en el asunto—, o te arrepentirás toda tu vida de no hacerlo ahora, en _este_ presente.

Se vio tentado en gritarle "¡¿Qué cosa, imbécil?! ¡No te metas donde no te llaman!", pero a esa edad, él no solo había aprendido a ser más comedido, ya tenía en claro qué era lo que pretendía de Tsuna, el asunto es que no sabía cómo conseguirlo. Al igual que el Gokudera del futuro, no se sentía con el debido derecho de exigirle nada al décimo.

Se puso de pie y se fue de la casa de Yamamoto sin siquiera saludarlo. Tenía demasiadas cuestiones en la mente como para perder el tiempo tratando de sonsacarle más información al ex beisbolista.

…

Ahora ya sabía lo que quería, el problema es que no encontraba el momento ni el lugar oportuno para llevar a cabo esa locura. Tenía la carta consigo constantemente, todo el tiempo, aguardando esa oportunidad. _Rezando_ por esa oportunidad.

Fue una noche, cuando lo acompañó hasta la casa luego del cumpleaños número veintiuno de Ryohei, en donde pudo ser sincero cuando la pregunta surgió de nuevo.

—¿Te pasa algo? —Lo cuestionó, notando que últimamente hacía esa pregunta demasiado seguido—Desde hace un tiempo que estás… raro. ¿Hice o dije algo que te molestó?

—No… no es nada que hayas hecho —alzó los hombros, tratando de lucir casual—, es que hoy te vi hablando con ella y me acordé de algo…

" _Supongo que puede darte lo que yo no"…_ ¿Lo había pensado o al final lo había murmurado?

Tsuna alzó las cejas, ¿Gokudera hablaba de Kyoko? Claro, era casi la única chica presente en la pequeña fiesta, o al menos a la única a la que él le había estado hablando durante la mayor parte de la noche. Si había habido otras mujeres, para Tsuna el detalle pasó desapercibido.

Es sabido que el alcohol desinhibe bastante a quien sabe gozar adecuadamente de sus atributos. Estuvo a punto de cometer una locura de no haber sido porque Gokudera…

Oh, recién caía en la cuenta. Gokudera lo había seguido como una sombra durante toda esa noche. Siempre lo hacía, pero…

—¿Estabas celoso? —preguntó, tratando de reprimir la sonrisa.

Quería explicarle, decirle que no había pasado nada con Kyoko, aunque no tenía por qué darle explicaciones a un amigo sobre su vida sentimental.

De cierta manera siempre se había sentido así con Gokudera, al menos desde que habían vuelto del futuro, y con el correr de los años-. Como en deuda, como teniendo una relación platónica de mutuo acuerdo. Porque comprendía que a un amigo no se le anda dando razones y justificativos de ese talante.

Gokudera no le respondió con palabras, hurgó en el bolsillo y, mandando todo al averno, le dio la carta.

—¿Esto? —Bajo la luz del farol, pudo reconocerla. Era la carta que su yo del futuro le había escrito a Gokudera, en teoría dentro de cinco años al menos—¿Por qué tienes esto? —Reprochó, alarmado.

—¿No te das cuenta? —preguntó con cierto tono de impaciencia, arqueando las cejas levemente—La carta sigue existiendo.

Tsuna entreabrió la boca tratando de rebatir lo que el guardián le insinuaba, pero no pudo. No tenía argumentos para explicar la existencia de una carta que no debería coexistir con ellos en el presente. Él también entendía que si el futuro había sido alterado, la misma no tenía razón de ser. Acaso, ¿no habían podido cambiar ese futuro en particular? ¿Eran incapaces de hacerlo, por mucho empeño que pusieran los dos?

—Y hoy me preguntaba si… —Gokudera continuó hablando con aparente confianza, pero no tardó en bajar la vista al suelo perdiendo esa seguridad.

No era tan sencillo tocar el tema como se había figurado en sus fantasías, eras las palabras más difíciles a decir. Sin embargo, juntó coraje y fijó los ojos en los expresivos de su décimo. Terminó por sonreírle con una mueca algo pícara, pero a la vez con cierta dulzura.

Los nervios lo consumían, era un hecho. En parte porque temía una posible, "previsible" y rotunda negativa, en parte porque muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta que le daría. En resumidas cuentas, lo que más temía era a ese futuro que podrían llegar a construir entre ambos.

—¿Te preguntabas? —lo alentó a seguir, aguardando impaciente por las palabras de su Tormenta.

—Si qu-… —tomó aire, no, no era fácil, maldición; pero lo diría, tal como el idiota del beisbol le había orillado a hacer, y si las cosas salían terriblemente mal, después iría a la tienda y le llenaría la boca de dinamita.

Volvió a sonreírle, pero con profundo afecto, ya sin tanto pánico a la respuesta; especialmente cuando Tsuna le correspondió la mueca.

—¡Habla! —reprochó, nunca lo había visto a su guardián tan indeciso para soltar prenda, cuando por lo general solía ser bastante deslenguado, directo y franco.

—¿Quiere hacer un viaje conmigo, décimo? —Tragó saliva, aterrándose de nuevo. Arrepintiéndose demasiado tarde.

Estudió la reacción de Tsuna, pero este se había quedado petrificado en el sitio, extrañado por el tono de respeto que había vuelto a utilizar para con él y que con tanto esfuerzo le había costado erradicar entre los dos.

Se daba cuenta de lo que le proponía. No se trataba de armar una maleta y de comprar pasajes de avión. Se daba cuenta de que al fin le estaba haciendo _esa_ pregunta, una que desde hacía poco tiempo esperaba escuchar, pero que por necios temores no se animaba a incitar.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Si él mismo le había prometido en su momento que cambiaría ese futuro para evitar lastimarlo, ¿qué iba a decirle? "Sabes, ¿Hayato? Me di cuenta de que quiero tener ese futuro contigo, así que… adelante".

No, era irracional, porque Gokudera ya tenía su vida sentimental, tan tormentosa como él… como la cualidad que lo regía.

Era muy popular en la secundaria y su belleza había crecido a la par, sumándole que ya no era tan borde con las muchachas y a que había madurado lo que tenía que madurar, chicas le sobraban. Tsuna lo sabía, siempre era una distinta la que pasaba por la cama de su Guardián cada fin de semana.

Por eso había creído que con seguridad Gokudera ya no pensaba en esas cuestiones y que solo él había pasado todos esos años torturándose con el asunto de las cartas. No por nada la Tormenta jamás había vuelto a tocar el tema. Por ese motivo Tsuna canalizó mejor toda su atención hacia su amor estudiantil, sin éxito, porque tal vez en el fondo ya no le interesaba tanto hacerla parte a Kyoko de su vida.

Definitivamente, ese viaje al futuro lo había trastocado de alguna manera que no había vislumbrado hasta ese momento.

Lo había dado por hecho, que Gokudera se había olvidado del asunto. Que no pensaba en él de esa forma. Que ya no podía ser capaz de quererlo así. Pero ahora… lo invitaba a hacer ese viaje con él.

—Sí —respondió cuando pudo salir de su embriaguez mental. Tontamente y sin razón aparente había comenzado a llorar, pero no de tristeza—; sí, Gokudera —afirmó, nombrándolo de aquella manera que le daba nostalgia, abrazándolo de imprevisto con fuerza y tratando así de ocultar esas lágrimas que habían nacido sinceras, al reparar en que, después de todo lo que había luchado por evitarlo, ese era el futuro que quería con él.

Y en ese momento, en el _ahora_ y mientras sentía los labios de Gokudera sobre los suyos, se alegraba de no haber dado ese paso tan importante con Kyoko, porque de haberlo hecho, sabría en qué hubiera terminado toda esa historia.

Él era incapaz de herir a las personas que quería y siempre trataría de hacer lo imposible para lograr la felicidad de los que lo rodeaban.

No sabían a donde los llevaría ese sendero, ni tampoco les importaba lo que el destino tenía preparado para ellos. Lucharían para que el amor que se tenían, se quedase con ellos, sin dañar a terceros. Solo ellos dos; sin reproches, sin lamentos, sin arrepentimientos.

Con el correr de los meses, Hayato volvió a hurgar entre sus pertenencias para releer la misiva, pero cuando la halló sonrió con alivio al darse cuenta de que esta era solo un trozo de papel, ya sin tinta y sin dolor.

Quizás las cartas sí habían sido obra del destino; para ayudarles a evitar cometer el error de tardar tanto, y cuando fuera tan tarde, en admitir lo que sentían.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Sabes que estoy colgando en tus manos,  
Así que no me dejes caer.  
No importa qué diga el destino,  
Quédate conmigo.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Akira Amano, Akira Amano. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! le pertenece.  
>  **Prompt** : Ahora.  
>  **Extensión** : 8160 palabras.


End file.
